Diana
Diana is the oldest of 3 Mermaid sisters in a movie Mermaids. Diana is portrayed by the actress Erika Heynatz. Biography Diana tries to stop fisherman John Mallick and his assistant Carlo from taking her father whom they found in the sea killed by the fishing bombs they used. She slams the vessel with a powerful force. Mallick looks into the water and sees a figure surface, pointing a trident at him, and he escapes. Diana is a beautiful but fierce mermaid with superhuman strength, and a magical trident that turns into a comb she wears it in her hair. Although she loathes human beings, Diana then ventures on to land for the first time to seek out her two sisters, Venus and June, to help her find Mallick and seek justice for their father's murder. Diana finds out that Venus works at the bar as a mermaid act due to it's owner, Earl, having stolen Venus' Birth Right, a pearl tiara. Diana threatens Earl until he agrees to give up Venus' tiara, but she also finds a large seashell, apparently the Birth Right of another mermaid. The shell belongs to Earl's middle-aged wife, Betty, who has forgotten her mermaid heritage after spending so much time on land. Venus gives the Birth Right back to Betty, but she wants to stay on land with her human daughter. The three sisters then see on the front page of a newspaper that Mallick has discovered the body of their father on the seabed, and is keeping it in a freezer. They confront him, but Mallick has researched mermaids and knows that they are bound to grant one wish to anyone who asks for it. He tells them to find him a chest of sunken treasure, to which they agree. After they bring him the gold, however, Mallick reveals that he wants to use the three sisters as the main attractions in a theme park. But his plans are ruined when the police arrive at his warehouse, following Randy's tip-off. When the police check the freezer, the merman's tail has transformed back into legs as the freezer is dry. They arrest Mallick on suspicion of murder, despite his protests that the three women are mermaids and the body is a merman. At the end, Diana says that she will stay on land as well, so that she can watch over her younger sisters as their father would have wanted. Appearance Tall; thin and muscular with tan skin; shoulder-length dirty blonder hair; sea-blue fish tail with a stripe of light blue down the center. Personality Confident, brave, stubborn, pushy, loyal, hot-tempered. Powers and Abilities Diana possesses all the basic abilities of a mermaid including breathing water and air, swimming as fast as a dolphin and diving to extreme depths. She can temporarily grant a land dweller the ability to breathe underwater as long as she is touching them. Like all mermaids, when the tide is high and her tail is dry, she can gain human legs and walk among mortals. If she remains on land after low tide or if her legs are wet, she will change back into a mermaid. As well as these powers Diana has the ability to impersonate a blue whale that can shatter glass all around. Diana has a comb that can transform into a trident. She also has super strength. Diana, Venus, and June have to grant any wish to anyone because it's their nature to be a wish-granter. Gallery Screenshots File:Diana, Venus and June.jpg File:Diana, June And Venus Sitting on a Rock.png File:Mermaid Sisters.png File:June Joining Her Sister in Water.png File:Diana Destroying The Boat.png File:Diana Taking a Dive.png File:Diana With Her Trident.png File:Diana Coming On Land.png File:Diana.png Promotional File:Diana 2.jpg File:Diana 3.jpg File:Diana 4.jpg File:Diana And Venus.jpg File:Mermaids.jpg File:Mermaids as Humans.png Set Photos File:Mermaids - Nikita Ager, Erika Heynatz, Sarah Laine.png File:Mermaids Set Photo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Live Action Merpeople